Nine Intelligences' Blues
Nine Intelligences' Blues '''is last song in Genre Musical and Tempo Songs in Nine Intelligence Show '''Closed Credit Version Musi Rhyth: 'Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen! My name is Musi Rhyth Intelligence (Start to music) and I will be your Jazz Music for evening. I'm gonna sing you a song called "Nine Intelligences' Blues". And it goes a little something like this... 'Rhyth Well, there's a place (With Nine Intelligence Girls singing) you may have heard of It's a tale (With Nine Intelligence Girls singing) we will like to tell When folks whose kind (With Nine Intelligence Girls singing) ain't up to kind… Rhyth and Nine Intelligence Girls They are Nine Intelligences! Rhyth Now the peoples are discover the knowledge So, any mind will kind! Intelligence Girls So kind to mind! Rhyth Well Houston happens to nine different minds Half-way (With Nine Intelligence Girls singing) to Nine Intelligences! Rhyth So when those lemons that life gives you… Just combust to dust and fumes. Buddy, life may give you lemons… Rhyth But we got reds and blues! Oh they gave us mind emotions! But that doesn't formula (With Nine Intelligence Girls singing) at all... Because all I feel's voice. Rhyth and Nine Intelligence Girls And I singing on the voice! Full Version (Cut outside at the night to The Music Club with sign, cut Nine Intelligences on the stage, Musi Rhyth front at microphone. Natura, Interper, Verbla Lingu, and Visula Spatia on standing at the microphones. Logi Math with piano on the left, Boddy Kine with drums kit and Existe with bass he next Boddy Kine and Intra-Per hold trumpet on the plate from the stage. Peoples watching and sitting chairs.) Musi Rhyth: 'Good Evening Ladies and Gentlemen! My name is Musi Rhyth Intelligence (Start to music) and I will be your Jazz Music for evening. (Cut EQ and his friends sitting the chairs look the stage.) '''Musi Rhyth: '(offscreen) I'm gonna sing you a song called "Nine Intelligences' Blues". (Cut back to Musi Rhyth.) 'Musi Rhyth: '''And it goes a little something like this... 'Rhyth Well, there's a place (With Nine Intelligence Girls singing) you may have heard of It's a tale (With Nine Intelligence Girls singing) we will like to tell When folks whose kind (With Nine Intelligence Girls singing) ain't up to kind… (Cut People Dimension City from episode "Intelligence Cities".) Rhyth and Nine Intelligence Girls They are Nine Intelligences! (Cut back the stage when Logi Math same notes to Musi Rhyth's first line song.) Rhyth Now the peoples are discover the knowledge So, any mind will kind! Intelligence Girls So kind to mind! Rhyth Well Houston happens to nine different minds Half-way (With Nine Intelligence Girls singing) to Nine Intelligences! (CDTF floating with hold a lemon to Musi Rhyth.) Rhyth So when those lemons that life gives you… Just combust to (CDTF sneeze lemon into: ) dust and fumes. (CDTF floating down the leave the stage. Cut Main Type Robots and CDTF join them and they watch them.) Rhyth Buddy, life may give you lemons… (Cut back to the stage.) Rhyth But we got (He says color turns from spotlight.) reds and blues! Oh they gave us mind emotions! But that doesn't formula (With Nine Intelligence Girls singing) at all... Because all I feel's voice. Rhyth and Nine Intelligence Girls And I singing on the voice! (Cut Logi Math's Laboratory turn on neon lights with black walls from episode " Last Survivor From Positive Controllers".) Rhyth And each logical full of dangers that we force upon a stranger, (Cut back to the stage.) Rhyth To test their feeble brains and brawn… Is nothing to the test if whether rust or boredom gets us, The next two parts are sung simultaneously Rhyth Intelligence Girls What's it matter what side of the glass we're on? What's it matter to side to be? (Cut Dr-ibble, EQ, Dr. Phyamer, and Mathematica watch them.) Rhyth So may your Hazard Safety Guide you... (Cut back to the stage.) Rhyth To a better place some day! (Musi Rhyth one step to backward and frontward.) Rhyth Although technically they're Mind-Directional… (Musi Rhyth stop steps, he glowing eyes and spotlight turning orange.) Rhyth and Nine Intelligence Girls We know they all just lead one way! (Musi Rhyth and spotlight turned normal. Cut EQ and his friends watch at front them then back to the stage.) Rhyth So be you humans, robots, cyborg, or intelligence species. Intelligence Girls Because we can! Rhyth Treat this Intelligence Factory to the well! Cause there's a best mind awaitin' as your soul's remind by the brain of Nine Intelligences! Intelligence Girls Because we can! Musi Rhyth: 'Now I would like to take a moment here to introduce you to some of the my siblings in the band... On the drummer; Boddy Kine Intelligence here! (Pans camera reveal Boddy Kine make rhythm the drum.) 'Kine To the Nine Intelligences! (Pans camera to Musi Rhyth.) Musi Rhyth: 'Nice! Over on the keys, my logical brother; Logi Math Intelligence! (Pans camera reveal Logi Math make melody to note-like sing the piano.) 'Math 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9! The intelligences are different kind of the natural, music, logical, and there more! (Pans camera to Musi Rhyth.) Musi Rhyth: 'Hahah! On the horn and bass; you all know them... There's Existe and Intra-Per Intelligence! (Pans camera reveal Existe playng bass and sing Intra-Per's notes. Intra-Per blowing trumpet) 'Existe Nine... Kind... Of... The... Minds! Musi Rhyth: '''(offscreen) And finally natural, sweet, high, and pretty sisters' voices of The Nine Intelligence Girls! (Cut Natura, Interper, Verbla Lingu, and Visula Spatia.) '''Intelligence Girls Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! (Pans camera to Musi Rhyth.) Musi Rhyth: 'Nice, girls! Now if you'll if excuse me; (Cut EQ, Dr-ibble, Dr. Phyamer, and Mathematica with Main Type Robots.) '''Musi Rhyth: '(offscreen) I feel my second-verse mind coming on... (Cut Logi Math press one key note.) '''Math 1, 2, 3, 4... (Cut flashback Nine Intelligences' old classmates in the formerly school Grade 1 - 3.) Rhyth Now my old classmates, they up and they me! (Cut back present on the stage.) Rhyth Told me I was just a stupid… Intelligence Girls Oh no! (Cut flashback young Nine Intelligences front their old classmates) Rhyth I said (As Young Musi Rhyth) "Guys, we're both smart!" He said (As Jay Ray) "He wasn't vision to care!" (Cut back present on the stage.) Intelligence Girls ' He wasn't vision to care! 'Rhyth Oh yes, the life down here's a hard one… Intelligence Girls So hard! (Fade shown dark lakes from Negative Park.) Rhyth Not just because of dark lakes! (Fade back the stage.) Intelligence Girls Oh no! Dark lakes! Rhyth Since my first day, (Cut flashback young Nine Intelligences wears party hats and gifts and any balloons in the party.) Rhyth Had about a 14 birthdays. (Cut present back the stage.) Rhyth and Nine Intelligence Girls I still ain't seen no cake! Rhyth Yes it's a hard life lived for that intelligence bridge… Rhyth and Nine Intelligence Girls To that birds in the sky! Rhyth But there's no mistaking (With Nine Intelligence Girls singing) it's a fall you will be taking, Rhyth and Nine Intelligence Girls Cake is not this place's only lie! Rhyth So when the logical gives way to numbers… Intelligence Girls Logical gives way to numbers! Rhyth But your mind is against the wall... Intelligence Girls Against the wall! (Music slowly fade to stop at one people, Musi Rhyth into three intelligences rooms three times.) Rhyth In a loop that keeps repeating… (Musi Rhyth stop back the stage.) Rhyth Who can say how far you'll fall? Now you've heard tell of Nine Intelligences But you've got naught to sad. (Cut EQ and his friends start clapping slowly to fast at end.) Rhyth We all live in them minds. (Cut to Musi Rhyth with sad last line song.) Rhyth We're all already here... (Cut the stage. EQ and his friends clapping fast and cheering. Nine Intelligences are happy to their friends) '''Musi Rhyth: '''Thank you, Ladies and Gentlemen! I'll been here... On next year. Category:Nine Intelligence Show Category:Nine Intelligence Show Songs Category:Songs